


One Drunken Confession

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's drunk and he really, really misses Gabriel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random AU that sprang from a photo on tumblr and I just had to do it.

“Dear Gabriel,” the prayer began. It caught the archangel's attention immediately, and he halted from surveying the dessert table he had laid out for himself this evening. When was the last time anyone had prayed to him? Well, he was, for all intents and purposes, dead now... so why was anyone praying to him at all? “I pray to freaking heaven and I hope you're up there 'cuz I dunno where else to find you.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and sat down the cupcake he had been eyeing. He would know that voice anywhere. Sam Winchester, the most stubborn-assed human being he'd ever met in his life. And he sounded... There was a loud sigh over the open prayer line in Gabriel's head. “Dean's out with a girl from the bar and I'm pretty fucking drunk, man. I just wish you weren't dead.”

Gabriel twisted his mouth in contemplation for a second. Then he shrugged and snapped his fingers twice, dressed and on the ground in an instant.

It was dark on this street, but for the neon sign flashing above a shitty motel nearby. Sam was wavering on the sidewalk just ahead of Gabriel, a bottle wrapped in a paper bag in one hand, gaze staring up into the starry sky. The guy looked a little worse for wear, but mostly the same as the last time Gabriel had seen him. “Well your wish is my command, bucko,” Gabriel said, a bit louder than he might have, just to ensure he gained Sam's attention. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as the Winchester spun woozily and stared in surprise.

“Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed. “You're here!”

Gabriel shrugged. “You called, I answered. And you are sloshed,” Gabriel observed, biting back laughter. He had never seen this particular Winchester so inebriated.

“Yeah, I...” Sam looked at the bottle in his hand and gave an overly exaggerated shrug. “I had some whiskey. How...?” Sam blinked hard at Gabriel and took a few steps closer. “How are you not dead?”

“I am the trickster,” Gabriel remarked. He unfolded his arms and stuffed them in his jacket pockets. “My cover was blown, I was getting too conspicuous again. I needed to hide, and what better way to hide than being dead?”

Sam's eyebrows furrowed and unfurrowed themselves as he tried to process Gabriel's explanation. “So... you're not dead,” he said after a few long minutes.

Gabriel raised one eyebrow in smug amusement. “How much have you had to drink, Sam?”

“A'dunno,” Sam slurred. He shook the bottle in his hand up and down a few times, causing it to slosh loudly. “Like half?”

“Do you think that's maybe enough for now?” Gabriel asked, as if he were speaking to a small child. He gently removed the bottle from Sam's grip and it disappeared. Sam was examining Gabriel's hand like it was the 8th wonder of the world. “Sam?”

“I wished you not to be dead,” Sam said. “'Cuz I miss you.”

“Aww, how sweet,” Gabriel said dryly.

“I used to think you were kind of an asshole,” Sam continued, holding Gabriel's hand in his own as he continued to study it intently. “'Cuz you killed those people. And then my brother. You killed my brother a lot. But then I asked you to bring him back, and you did. And then stuck us in that game where I got whacked in the nuts.”

Gabriel chuckled.

“But then you kinda tried to help us. But not really. But kinda. And I didn't think you were so bad after that,” Sam continued. “In fact, I kinda like you.”

Gabriel smirked, but admitted “I kinda like you too, big guy. Especially when you're drunk...”

“Gabriel, I love you!” Sam blurted out suddenly, bringing up his brown eyes to meet Gabriel's gaze. He looked entirely earnest about the declaration, which caught Gabriel slightly off guard.

“Um...”

“I do!” Sam said urgently. “I really do. I love you. I love you.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to make a reply, but before he could say anything, Sam took Gabriel's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Only trouble was, in his inebriated state, Sam had entirely missed Gabriel's mouth and was now covering the archangel's left cheek with a very sloppy kiss.

Holding back laughter, Gabriel pulled a camera out of his pocket and held it out to capture the moment. “This is sooooo coming back to bite you later, Sam,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. “And I think you'd be a damn good kisser if you weren't trying to make out with the side of my face right now.”


End file.
